


Love in 35 ways

by RobotMag7



Series: AtlasHyperion - CEOverse [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Jack being Jack, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotMag7/pseuds/RobotMag7
Summary: “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”“It may have come up once or twice”35 ways to say I love you based on a prompt from tumblr





	1. As a Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the full list at:
> 
> http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you
> 
> But got inspired to write my own version after reading both StarfruitHoney's and Bettyboop4w33t4's definitely check out their wonderful versions

As Atlas begun to recover they headed back down to Pandora, Jack tagging along to lend men and resources to help with the rebuild his troops also helping to prevent any bandits or other opportunistic companies from moving in the finish the weakened compound. Walking through the familiar halls with only one destination in mind he took pleasure in the way people averted their eyes trying to escape his notice. Slamming open the doors to the Atlas CEO’s office the sight inside took him by surprise. The blond head of security was standing off to the side as watching on as Rhys was slowly trying to work his stun baton down the another mans throat. Garbled screaming forcing its way out of the man on the ground.

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about the terms were very clear when you started you do your job, keep your head down and absolutely no selling out to other companies.” Atlas said rolling the baton in his flesh hand trying to push it down farther.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Jack sighed taking in the sight

“It may have come up once or twice” Rhys replied not looking away from the man kneeling in front of him.

“This the guy?”

“The one that let the asshole who tried to kill me through the security gate? Yes, yes it is.”

“Need a hand?” Jack asked walking up to Rhys resting his head on the younger mans shoulder.

“I don’t think its going any further.”

“Nonsense Kiddo you just have to use a little force.” Jack said laying his right hand on top of Rhys' left squeezing momentarily before forcing the baton down another few inches. Laughing Rhys turned his head enough to lay a quick kiss on Jacks cheek. Catching each others eyes, together they pressed the button sharing a deeper kiss as the man in front of them writhed and convulsed with every shock.


	2. With A Hoarse Voice Under The Blanket

That night after they had gathered all the info they could from the ten mercenaries August had captured, they had discovered that the mercenaries had been hired by an unknown third party with explicit orders to eliminate the Atlas CEO. Jack had seemed to take the news badly Rhys had noticed. The older man had gotten very quiet after the first one had spilled everything he knew. Ever since then he had barely been more then a few feet from the younger mans side. The overbearing and blatant overprotectiveness Jack was displaying was beginning to get on Rhys’ nerves. It was three in the morning and he had been staring at the opposite wall kept awake by the constant twisting and turning of his companion. Groaning loudly as he pulled the blanket over his head he lay for a moment as the fidgeting beside him subsided for a moment before starting up again. Yanking hard on Jacks arm he pulled him under the blanket as well.

“Jack, I love you but I swear if you don’t stop moving I will smother you with your own pillow.” The lack of sleep making his voice strained and barely above a whisper.

“How are you not concerned Rhys! Whoever hired these ass clowns wants you dead!”

“Jack this is Pandora the day that nothing wants to or is trying kill me is the day I’ll be concerned.” Rubbing his flesh hand over his eyes for a moment he let out a soft sigh before turning fully to face Jack. “Besides you’re here what have I got to fear?”

“Damn right Pumpkin nothings getting past me.” Jack agreed puffing out his chest a little. Pulling the blanket back down Rhys rolled into Jacks open arms. Using whatever weight he had Rhys managed to stop his restless bed partner from continuing to move.


	3. A Scream

Whoever the mysterious party was did indeed try again this time by manipulating a horde of Psycho’s into attacking one of Atlas’ watch towers. Arriving ahead of the troops Jack and Rhys split to flank them and started picking off a few stragglers from the main group while staying undetected. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until a loud scream from Jacks right caught his attention. Whipping his head around he saw a Psycho running towards Rhys cover with a grenade in each hand. Without a second thought he broke his own cover and started running towards the oblivious Rhys as the kid reloaded the sniper rifle he had brought, his twin pistols having too short of a range. Looking up he noticed Jacks mad dash towards him. Raising his own gun Jack managed to catch the Psycho through the leg but just a moment to late as the grenades were lobbed at the cover Rhys had been hiding behind. The kid scrambled up and tried to run only managing a few steps before the explosions knocked him into the air, Jack slid next to him as he hit the dusty ground.

“Shit Atlas, you alright?”

“I feel like a skags chew toy but nothing that won't heal.”

“Dammit Atlas you know better, don’t drop your guard when you reload! What would have happened if I had missed?”

“But you didn’t so why worry about it?” Rhys replied exasperation heavy in his voice as he dusted off his jacket. Completely unprepared for Jack to roughly push him to the ground fist cracking against the rocks next to him in anger.

“GODDAMMIT RHYS I LOVE YOU AND I REFUSE TO LOSE YOU BECAUSE OF SOME AMATEUR MISTAKE!” Rhys had never heard Jack that angry before and had certainly never expected the first time to hear it that it would be directed at him. Laying frozen in the dust and sand staring up at Jack with wide eyes unsure for the first time in his life.

“Jack I’m sorry I didn’t think…”

“Shit Kiddo I’m sorry I don’t…” They both started at the same time, Jack leaned in resting his forehead on Rhys’ chest.

“Atlas I didn’t mean to lose my temper like that I just…I never want to see that look on your face again. You’ll never have a reason to be scared of me again I promise...I promise” Jack whispered his fists clenching and unclenching as he dropped onto his forearms

“Jack? Oh, Jack I could never be afraid you. I was just taken a bit off guard, I mean I’ve never heard you yell before.” There was no answer for the older man but Rhys wasn’t deterred as he reached down pulling Jacks head away from his chest. “Jack, I swear it’s ok. But if you still feel bad then you could do something for me…”

“Anything.”

“Kiss me?”


	4. Over a Cup of Tea

It took some considerable effort but Jack finally managed to put the finishing touches on the surprise he had in store for the young CEO still asleep in the bedroom. It had taken surprisingly little effort to convince the younger man to take a day off and recover from the attack on the watch towers. Rhys had quietly acquiesced to the request instead of the usual brushing off he usually did when faced with injuries far more severe that the ones he had acquired the day before. Standing back, he admired his masterpiece nodding to himself before carefully carrying it to the bedroom.

“Rise and shine Rhysie!” Jack boomed booting open the bedroom door.

“Jaaack keep it down would you, my heads still killing me from the hit I took yesterday.” Rhys groaned obviously not amused by Jacks early morning antics, pulling a nearby pillow over his face.

“So you don’t want breakfast in bed?” Jack asked jokingly as he set the tray on the bedside table 

“See if you had started with that then you would have had a different answer.” Rhys said in a significantly better mood tossing the pillow to the side as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. 

“Careful Kiddo it’s hot.” Jack said as he carefully handed over a steaming cup of tea.

“Mmmm you’re the best Jack. Have I ever told you how much I love you?” 

“Plenty but its always nice to hear either way.”

“I love you Jack.” Rhys coo’d as he took a sip of the tea before setting it on the side table.

“Say it again Rhysie.” Jack whispered as he moved to sit next to Rhys on the bed 

“I love you Jack.”

“One more time?”

“I love you Jack.”

“I love you too Rhys.” Jack said as he leaned in for a kiss


	5. Over a Beer Bottle

The next day found them finally out of bed and having moved onto the balcony sharing laughs over a few beer’s. Tipsy already they leaned heavily against each other occasionally sharing kisses in the noon day sun, the calm was however being interrupted by the sound of gunfire breaking out in the distance. The sound sobered Jack instantly as he pulled away from Rhys’ lips glaring out in the direction of fighting. 

“Jack why did you stop?” Rhys whined pulling on Jack lapels trying to pull him back. “It’s just some bandits, probably killing each other for some fun.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Jack asked pulling Rhys’ hands away from his jacket. 

“Should it?”

“Move in with me.” The steel in Jacks voice snapped Rhys out of his drunken haze.

“What?”

“Move up to Helios and live with me. We can set it up so you can work remote, anything you want everything you need will be brought at a snap of your fingers. No more long days, no more nearby bandits fighting over stupid things, no more of me worrying whether this will be the last time I see you. Please Kiddo save this old man from a heart attack.”

“No more sunrises or sunsets, no more wind or fresh air.” Rhys sighed leaning forward as he absently twirled the bottle in his hands. “Jack, I love you, I do but I can’t leave. Atlas would fall to pieces if I wasn’t around to lead it we both know that.” 

“Please I’ll do anything for you I can’t go back alone again. I can’t sleep knowing you’re down here with someone gunning for you. I can’t lose you Rhys, not you I love you too much.” The raw pain in Jack voice left Rhys unable to think of any words of comfort for the older man instead turning to stare despondently into the empty bottle.


	6. On a Sunny Tuesday Afternoon, the Late Sunlight Glowing in your Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guy's thank you so much for your support waking up to all your comments and kudos made me so happy!

They sat no words between them for hours just watching the distance and the clouds that rolled by each unsure of what to say, both seemingly engrossed in their long empty drinks. Risking a glance at his company the sight made him unconsciously tighten his grip on the bottle in his hand before sighing running his flesh hand through his hair. Placing the bottle on the ground next to him as he stood up hesitantly approaching Jack. Coming to a stop right next to him and running a hand through the brown locks, feeling the older man relax into the touch. 

“Hey Kiddo.” Jack sighed raising a free hand to lay on Rhys hip squeezing slightly.

“Hey yourself.” Rhys moved so he straddled Jacks lap pushing the other man back in his chair. “I love you Jack”

“So I’ve heard.” Jack replied a small smile forcing its way onto his lips. “I’m sorry Rhysie I know you can take care of yourself I’ve seen it a hundred time I just get…”

“I know. How about a compromise? I’ll admit I’ve been thinking about maybe a vacation, I mean sure was originally going to be one of the Eden’s once this whole mess had blown over but two weeks on my own on a planet with laws and civilized company I’d just get bored. Besides I think I’d miss you to much anyway.”

“Two weeks?”

“A firm two weeks.” Rhys said with finality placing two mechanical fingers on Jacks lips stopping the haggle for time he knew would come. “Then I have to come back to deal with our mystery asshole.”

“Hold on Atlas I think you mean WE have to come down and deal with him.”

“Of course, my apologies Hyperion.”

“This is your one pass Atlas next time they be consequences.”

“Now that sounds tempting.”

“No harm in a preview I suppose.” Jack whispered leaning in till they where sharing each breath.

“None at all Handsome.” Came the soft reply as Rhys leaned forward closing the gap between them.


	7. As a Thank You

It took a few days just to get everything sorted to the point where no issue should arise in his absence but it was well worth it to hand over the responsibility for a little while at least to his long-time friend and head of accounting Vaughn. The shorter man had accepted the short notice with a fond eye roll before pushing the CEO out of the office with reminder about how soon the shuttle up to Helios would be leaving, now here he was sitting gazing out of the small waiting for take off. Feeling someone plop down heavily beside he spared a glance to his new company before turning his gaze back to the impressively fortified compound surrounding them. 

“Saying goodbye?”

“Something like that I guess.” 

“Say bye bye Atlas.” Jack said with a barely contained laugh as he grabbed Rhys hand and made a waving motion out the window as the engines started up.

“Jaack.” Rhys Laughed out, although making no effort to take his arm back. Instead leaning into the warmth at his side as Jack released the wrist he was holding in favour sliding his hand into the younger Mans hair ruffling it. That got more of a reaction as the kid pushed away Jacks hand and desperately tried to fix the now messy hair.

“Relax Kiddo you have three whole weeks to fix it.”

“Two Jack, two weeks.” 

“That’s what I said wasn’t it?”

“Sure, lets go with that.”

“Hey!” Jack called a large grin on his face.

“What-” Rhys began however he was cut off as Jacks lips met his harshly pushing the younger man back against the shuttle wall. Immediately returning the familiar kiss Rhys pushed back till they were on equal terms his hands coming up to card through the older mans hair momentarily gentle before breaking the kiss and quickly shaking the brown hair from its perfection with both hands. Laughing loudly as Jack pulled back quickly with an indignant squawk hands flying to try and fix his own hair.

“You should have seen the look on your face.” He gasped out trying to smother his laughter before he was silenced by another kiss.

“Hey R-” Jack stopped himself sparing a glance at the pilot several feet away and shaking his head for a moment before turning back to the Rhys “Atlas I love you.”


	8. As an Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but for some reason I just could not think of anything for this one sorry its not the greatest but I did my best...T-T like every other one I have at least some kinda plan for but this one just killed me haha.

“Come on Jack, you know it looks Handsome please don’t mope.” Rhys said leaning back against the door trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. They had only been on Helios for a few hours before retreating to the penthouse joking when suddenly Rhys had made a joke about Jack age and things had gone downhill from there.

“I’m not moping…”

“Then open the door.”

“Piss off Pumpkin I don’t want to hear it.”

“I love you.”

“…”

“I love you Jack.”

“Love you too.” Came the resigned sigh from the other side of the bathroom door.

“So, are you going to open the door?”

“Not till I find the hair dye.”

“I threw it out” Rhys said pushing himself up as soon as he heard the thumping coming towards the door and getting ready for what was about to happen.

“WHAT?!” Jack ripped open the door fury on his face. The older man was however not expecting to get jumped on by the younger man forcing Jack to catch him or let him fall to the ground and there was no way Jack was going to do that.

“Jeez Kiddo a little warning next time.” Jack said in a softer voice readjusting his grip on the younger mans thighs. “Why did you throw it out?”

“Because I do love you Jack, I love you just the way you are.” Rhys whispered resting his head on Jacks broad shoulder as his flesh hand reached up to twirl the grey streak between his fingers.


	9. When Baking Chocolate Chip Cookies

“No Jack we don’t need to turn the oven on that high.”

“But this way they’ll cook faster.”

“No Jack You’ll burn them. Wait why is the whiskey out”

“You said we needed to wet the pan so they wouldn’t stick.”

“With oil!”

“Oh…”

“How much did you use”

“Well I wanted add some flavour so a lot”

“That explains the smoke. Anything else you added?”

“No, I swear! “

“Well somethings happening the smokes getting thicker.”

“Oh shit it’s gunna blow!”

Grabbing Jacks well worn vest Rhys managed to pull him over the breakfast bar just in time as the stove exploded into a shower of burnt cookie bits and chocolate. The two sat I stunned silence for a few moments before an alarm rang out over head before the sprinklers above the kitchen and living room were set off, immediately drenching both. Sighing Rhys lowered his head into his hands.

“Of all the ways, I thought I would die I have to admit baking cookies with you was not one of them.” 

“You have to admit I do keep things interesting.” He heard Jack say over what sounding like rustling of clothes. However, he was to exasperated to raise his head and check. Suddenly the water that had been pouring over him stopped abruptly causing him to raise his head, curiosity winning over. The sprinklers were still going off he could see that looking beside him revealed the answer. Jack had grabbed his grey jacket off the edge of a nearby stool and was now holding it above them like a makeshift umbrella looking a little apologetic. Unable to hold back a grin as he slid closer to the older man wrapping his arms tight around Jack’s middle nuzzling his head into his shoulder. He felt the Jacket set against him as Jack lowered his arm in favour of holding the younger man close.

“I’d rather you didn’t our lives are exciting enough… but I think that makes me love you more.”


	10. Not Said to Me

They sat cuddled together under the safety of Jacks jacket for hours after the sprinkler stopped, both to lost in their little world sharing lazy kisses until the silence was broken by the ringing of Atlas’ echo. Jack reluctantly let Rhys go so he could answer it watching the smile across the younger mans face as he saw his best friends face come across

“Just calling to update you there was another attack on the east watch tower but they all ran off when the security forces arrived and we haven’t seen them since. I guess whoever said doing this has figured out you’re not here.”

“Whoever they are I guess it’s defiantly not the company they’re after”

“Its you they want that’s obvious enough now”

“Alright…you should be alright but have august double the security near the main facility last thing we need is for them to use this time to smuggle in another mole. Only trade with the regulars and no replacement personal till I’m back”

“Already done”

“This is why I love you bro”

“Ya, ya I’ll keep you updated” With that the echo was turned off and a dark look crossed Rhys face one Jack didn’t like seeing. Silently he dropped his arms around the younger man pulling him back under the safety of the Jacket and pulled him close to his chest.

“Jack?”

“Shhh just let me have this kiddo” He heard Rhys go silent returning the tight embrace and pressing his face into Jacks chest. “How are you feeling about this honestly.”

“Honestly?” He heard Rhys say as his cybernetic hand reached up to grasp tightly at the older mans vest. “I’m scared, they’re surprisingly well coordinated and informed. If you hadn’t come when you did when they first attacked, I’d probably be dead already. I just don’t know who to trust anymore and why I’m such a prize to them”

“You can trust me Rhys. I promise I will always be on your side” 

“I know Jack”


	11. With a Shuddering Gasp

In the hours after Vaughn’s call they had eventually migrated to the bedroom, where they lay together on Jacks large bed as the older man was devouring Rhys’ neck. Their hands intertwined as he pushed the younger man back into the bed sharing the occasional kiss rough and biting with no words shared between them. It was their last day in the relative safety of Helios and Jack was hesitant to let the younger man out of his arms for even a moment his mind still repeating the kid’s earlier fears. Biting along Atlas’ jaw sucking dark bruises into his neck pulling helpless moans and gasp out of the man below him. 

“Jack!” Rhys gasped out fingers digging into Jack shoulder as he pulled him up to meet his eyes. “Jack, I love you…no matter what happens with this asshole.”

“Rhys…” Jack pulls back and pauses for only a moment before leaning in nuzzling against the kid’s cheek “Don’t you worry Kiddo as long as I’m around nothing is getting to you.”

“You can’t promise that...”

“Tough, because I just did.” That brought a smile to the younger mans face. Feeling the cybernetic fingers slip out of his own he quickly caught them again and brought them to his lips laying soft kisses on the finger joints. 

“Then I’ll hold you to that Handsome.”


	12. When we lay together on the fresh spring grass

“Sixteen new turrets, four more watch towers, seven decoy towers rigged to explode for a ten-mile radius…think it’s to much?” 

“Ten miles? Jeez kiddo you weren’t joking when you said sending a message.”

“Like I said time they learned just who they’re messing with.” Rhys said stretching his hands high above his head, feeling a few satisfying pops from his spine as they walked out into the leisure courtyard. Other employees were quick to make their way back inside leaving the enormous yard empty and private.

“That’s my Atlas.” Jack laughed pulling the younger man close to his side. “In my experience, displays like this the phrase the bigger the better just couldn’t be more true. Watch them go running off to their boss tail between their legs”

“If the stars align maybe they’ll realize I’m not appetizing prey anymore.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that Atlas. I find you to be quite the appetizing meal.” Jack cooed turning entirely to face the younger man stopping them in their tracks 

“Is that so Hyperion?” Rhys responding grinning widely raising his arm to rest on Jacks shoulders flesh fingers moving to bury themselves in the brown locks, pulling slightly forcing Jack to walk backwards. “Does that make me your prey?”

“There wouldn’t be a nicer prize if all of Pandora ran with you.”

“You think you’re the big bad hunter here Jack but that where you’re wrong.” Rhys stopped them and leaned in close resting his head-on Jacks shoulder.

“Oh?”

“After all you seem to always fall so perfectly into my traps.” The whisper accompanied by a sharp bite to the older mans ear and a gentle push causing Jack to trip over a small ankle high fence behind him. A cybernetic arm shot past his other ear as they fell together, hitting the ground with a soft thump as the flesh hand that had been so insistent in its tugging stopping an inch above the grass preventing Jack’s head from colliding painfully with the ground. There was surprise momentarily on Jacks face before it turned into a tender smile, small but genuine.

“I’ll give you that Kiddo you’re the only one that’s ever made me this...” The smile faded into more serious contemplating look as the older man gently removed the hand from his hair. Rhys looked down in worry wondering if somehow, he’d overstep some bounds.

“Jack?” Biting his lip Rhys slowly began to shift away thinking that maybe his companion just needed some space, however a hand shot out to grab the front of his jacket harshly pulling the younger man back on top. A heavy hand on the back of his neck held his head against Jacks shoulder as the older mans other arm came up to have a tight hold over Rhys’ shoulders. The tone of Jacks voice as he spoke next nearly made the younger man flinch. The words lacking any hint of teasing just low with something deeper that what was said just underneath.

“I love you Rhys”


	13. In A Letter

_It had only been a few hours when Jacks Echo went off, some board member insisting that Jack return to Helios immediately. With a sigh the older man pushed himself up ordering the man to send a shuttle down to pick him up._

_“I swear Helios would fall right out of the sky without me. You coming with me Atlas?”_

_“_ _Not this time Jack I have my own issues to sort out.” Atlas said with a gentle shoulder nudge to Jack. The older man glanced at the walls surrounding them for a moment before bringing his gaze back to his companion._

_“Don’t go after this guy on your own Kiddo. I’ll sort out Helios as quick as I can then be back before you know it.”_

_“If you say so.” Rhys replied letting himself flop heavily back onto the grass._

\--

That had been three weeks ago and calls coming through from Helios had been sporadic at best. Atlas had suffered much in those weeks, four of his rigged watch towers had been detonated. Two manned tower had also fallen under fire the security overwhelmed by the pure number of the enemy force, and only that morning a part of his R&D had blown sky high from a failed experiment that Rhys was sure he had shut down 3 months prior. Sighing heavily as he sat at his desk Rhys eyed the top drawer beside him as another memory came to mind.

_“For when you miss me.” Jack said with a wink holding out an envelope between two fingers as he boarded the shuttle._

Pushing himself back in the chair he glared for a moment longer before caving and pulling open the drawer. Tearing it open letting the envelope fall to the ground he cautiously unfolded the paper before barking out a laugh at what was revealed. Crude stick figure drawings with Rhys could only assume where supposed to be then where drawn at random, most of them seemed to be Jack fucking him in a variety of amusing ways. A large grin had overtaken his face, widening when he saw it was signed in the bottom right corner. 

With all my love -Jack 

Gently running his thumb over the words he turned to look out over the skag courtyard behind him where Helios was passing by. Folding the paper again with reverence he slid it into his inside breast pocket before grabbing his coat and Echo making a quick call as he stalked to his office doors.

“Hey Vaughn can you do me a favour?”


	14. A whisper in the Ear

Up on Helios Jack was also having a bad three weeks first dealing with the fallout of a miniature uprising of the cleaning staff demanding higher pay and better quarters after an exchange of words with a few board members and executives in his absence. As much as he wanted to airlock all those involved with the current situation with more then a few of his people down with Atlas on Pandora he couldn’t just throw away. It had taken several weeks of negotiating and ultimately forcefully switching quarters of a few janitors and the execs that had started the uprising to satisfy everyone.

Then one of the recently switched board members had the audacity to claim he was wasting Hyperion resources to protect a competitor instead of acting in what he though was Hyperion’s best interests and moving in for the kill. Logically Jack knew he couldn’t blame the man as if it had been another company he would have left them on to be destroyed without a second thought. Glaring out his window as the man floated by. He barely noticed when the doors to his office opened assuming it was another board member complaining. The thought made his head throb, rubbing his temples he was about to turn around and give the man an earful and a possible new couple holes when he felt arms encircle him. Tensing and moving his hand for the gun on his thigh he glanced down it only took a moment to recognize as the light glinted off a familiar chrome arm. Relaxing for the first time in weeks he leaned back into the embrace feeling the headache that had built up for the last few weeks dissipate.

“You have all my love too. “Rhys whispers and Jack knows what he is talking about no other words passing between them as they watched the stars.


	15. Loud so everyone can hear

It was the next day and Rhys, who had stayed up on Helios, was down in the Hub of Heroism getting them something to eat as Jack seemed to be neck deep in backlog paperwork. Rhys had barely convinced the older man to let him go down on his own, Jack had insisted that they both go until Rhys had reminded him of how much later he would have to stay if Jack took one of his three hour lunches or surprise visits to R&D. Things were quiet until and Rhys assumed Jack had taken his advice and actually focus on his work until he heard a long beep signalling an incoming announcement straight from the CEO office that he realized how wrong he was.

“Hey, you on the bench, no not you the guy to your left…no your other left. Ya, you dumbass looking at that fantastic piece of Atlas ass that’s mine.” Jacks voice echoed in the near silent Hub “That’s right I’ve see how a few of you have been looking, that’s all mine to love so you all better keep your eyes on the damn ground!” It was a few moments of utter silence before the beep signalling the end of the transmission as Rhys hid his rapidly reddening face behind his hands.

 “Sir?” A quiet voice said cause Atlas to slowly remove his head from his hands. The woman behind the counter tentatively held out the bag of food towards him. Running a hand through his hair he took a deep breath, straightened his Jacket and took the bag in his cybernetic hand. Once he had the bag firmly grasped Rhys turned directly to the nearest camera a blew It a kiss.


	16. Over and Over Again Till its Nothing but Endless Babble

Rhys had made sure to walk though the still silent Hub with head held high. Giving Jack a swift smack on the back of the head once he returned to the office. There was a few hours of peace before they were interrupted by a finance grunt asking to speak with Jack about some suspicious withdrawals. It happened so quickly one moment the man in front of them was a babbling mess barely making a sentence when suddenly his whole demeanour changed as he pulled a pistol from behind him. Both Rhys and Jack acting quickly pulling out his own pistols ready to open fire only to find both their guns unable to fire.

“I hacked your safety programs on your guns I’m afraid they will be of no use to you.” The man said calmly. “Handsome Jack sir if you would kindly move you are not our target.”

“Like hell asshole, you want Atlas you go through me!” Jack shouted pulling Rhys off balance and behind him.

“Jack!”

“Atlas.” Something in his voice made Rhys pause. Biting his lip, he moved so he was close against Jack but still beside him.

“Come with us Atlas my boss would like to meet you.”

“Who’s your boss and what does he want?” Rhys asked cutting off Jack as the older man opened his mouth with presumably another insult on his tongue.

“Sorry I cannot give you that information, however if you do not come by choice I am authorized to use force”

“You’re not touching the kid.”

“Jack…”

“I will go through you if I must sir.”  The other man raised his own gun Jack pulled Rhys behind him in one smooth motion. The man merely shrugged and raised his gun firing without hesitation. As Jack fell Rhys rushed forward right foot hitting the chair pushing off knocking the chair over, left foot hitting the desk he jumped cyber arm raised behind him as he shut down the safety strength measures in a split second. There was a second where the look of surprise took over the attackers face before Rhys landed a punch that shattered bone and brain matter until the fist hit the floor with a metallic clang. Consumed by the red tinting his vision he brought down his fist repeatedly watching a little more of the mans face disappear into a paste each time. A strong arm wrapped around his waist pulling him away turning on instinct he swung barely managing to stop in time.

“Jack?”

“Kiddo its ok it hit my shield, I’m fine.”

“Oh God Jack I thought I lost you!” Rhys threw his arms around the older man.

“I’m ok kiddo I love you Rhysie. I’m not going anywhere. Its ok I love you, I love you, I love you.”


	17. When Broken Glass Litters the Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Unbeta'd at like midnight so let me know if you see a mistake lol

The cleaning crew entered just as Jack and Rhys left, heading up to the penthouse. Silently glaring holes at his reflection in the mirror lined walls as the elevator ascended. Rhys could feel his traveling companion still vibrating with the left-over adrenaline from their close call. He himself was more confused by the now dead mans words.

_“Come with us Atlas my boss would like to meet you.”_

Up till this point it seemed like the mysterious third party was more interested in his death so why the sudden change in goals? The bubbling anger causing him to lash his fist out smashing though the mirror sending glass pieces flying, He was so lost in his rage he almost didn’t notice the arm reaching past him to pause the elevator.

  
“You ok Kiddo?”

  
“Ya…” Rhys said closing his eyes for a moment as he ran his flesh hand over his face, cybernetic falling to his side. “Ya, im fine just confused.”

  
“About the change from killing you to come with us? Wonder what that means… Ah well we can deal with that tomorrow. What I mean is what you did to that asshole, hell the mirror, in all the time I’ve known you Atlas never once have seen you lose control like that. Don’t get me wrong it was hot as hell Babe but…are you sure you’re ok?”

  
“I thought you died.” The younger man mumbled suddenly finding the shards on the floor fascinating arms crossed tightly across his chest as he felt heat rise into his face. “I…I lost my temper.”

  
A hand, gentle on the side of his neck pulled him into a tight embrace.

  
“Love you too Rhysie.”


	18. From Very Far Away

Using a sleeping drug was low but effective. Jack had been out for a while and would be for at least another day.  Watching the shuttle that had dropped him back at Atlas leave, Rhys stood cyber hand clenched around an echo salvaged from the attacker. Coming After him was one thing, getting Jack involved was another. This game needed to end quickly. 

"August, this has coordinates for a mercenary base a little way away from here get the army fitted and ready to go on my command."

"You got it boss." August replied taking the Echo, heading immediately to the nearby barracks. Rhys watched for a moment before began to make his way to his own penthouse for a shower and change of clothes.

_“Come with us Atlas my boss would like to meet you.”_

The young CEO walked the winding halls on autopilot as he contemplated the dead man's words. Something had changed, there was some action he had taken to convince this other party that he was worth more to them alive. Finally reaching the hidden door in his office Rhys shook himself out of that headspace sighed as he moved to place his jacket on a nearby chair the quiet crinkle of paper caught his attention. Reaching into the breast pocket of the jacket his fingers brushed the folded paper as a small smile came across his face as he remembered the contents of the letter. 

"I'm sorry Jack, I love you I do but this..."The smile fell as he removed his hand from the jacket and stalking towards the bedroom. "This is my fight."


	19. With no space left between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVEEEEEE!!!!!

The assault and ensuing gun battle lasted for several hours but eventually they won and the remaining bandits took off running. Taking a few captives, the force returned to the Atlas base handing the captives over to the interrogation block. Rhys was surprised when Vaughn told him there was someone waiting for him in his office shutting down all his attempts to follow up on leads on other locations that had been gathered from the base. Angrily he stalked to his office intending to throw whoever was there into the skag pit for wasting his time. The angry words died on his tongue when he saw who was in his chair waiting for him.

"Sleeping powder really kiddo?"

"If you're expecting me to apologize you'll be waiting a long time." Rhys said crossing his arms. "I did what I felt was right. This is my fight not yours and I refuse to... When I thought... I can't watch you get hurt because of me, not again. I thought you were done for Jack."

"Atlas..." Jack sighed leaning back as he ran a hand through his hair. " Look I get that Kiddo I do but this is my choice."

"This is getting dangerous Jack and I can't guarantee coming out on the other side of this alive."

"Then we go down together in a blaze of glory. I’m talking explosions, gunfire, standing back to back on a mountain of corpses as these bandits falling left, right and center. Look long story short whatever happens, happens to the both of us." Jack pushed himself out of the chair and crossed the distance between them in a few short strides pulling the younger man into a tight embrace. "I'm not just throwing words around Atlas I love you and your fights will always be my fights as well."


End file.
